Zorra Total X Naruto
by VaHell
Summary: Severino e Naruto?


Bom gente primeiro de tudo gostaria de falar que isso não é meu é de um amigo Fabio mto criativo e engraçado, eu gostei mto e gostaria de dividir com vcs (:

XXXxxxXXX

Esquete 01 : Nova formação do grupo 7 de Shinobis de Konoha.

Diretor: - Bem pessoal, vamos começar o ensaio. Todos em posição , Yamato vc fica aki na direita.

Yamato: - Ok!

Diretor: - Sakura minha flor, vc fica no centro.

Sakura: - Tudo bem!^^

Diretor: - Naruto vc fica aki na esquerda. Gostei da peruca loira!

Naruto: - É peruca não... grrr

Diretor: - E vc Sai, vc fica... Ué kd o Sai?

Assistente: - Aconteceu um probleminha. Ele tomou akele mesmo leite dos primeiros episódios de Naruto e tá com uma baita diarréia. Vai demorar um tempinho pra ele chegar.

Diretor: - Mas eu preciso ensaiar agora! Já sei , vou chamar o quebra galho. SEVERINO!

Severino: - Pronto dotô!

Diretor: - Seguinte, eu preciso q vc faça o papel de um ninja de elite do núcleo da ANBU pra eu poder ensaiar com o pessoal aki.

Severino: - Poxa dotô, to cansado de dizer q meu negócio aki é CARA CRACHÁ, CARA CRACHÁ, CARA CRACHÁ...

Sakura: - Seu Diretor a gente vai ter q esperar muito pra ensaiar? ^^

Severino: - Opa! É pra contracenar com essa belezinha?

Diretor: - Era. Mas vc disse q não keria...

Severino: - TÔ DENTRO!

Diretor: - Tudo certo então. Produção traz o figurino!

Severino: - Hmm...

Diretor: - Vc vai usar essa mini-blusa coladinha, essa bandana no cabelo e segurar esse material de pintura aki.

Severino: - Isso é um ninja de elite?

Diretor: - Sim. Do núcleo da ANBU.

Severino: - Com essa mini-blusa, bandana e pintura?

Diretor: - Aham...

Severino: - ISSO AÍ É UMA BIXOOOONA!

Esquete 02 : O encontro com o inimigo

Diretor: - Silêncio! Vamos continuar com o ensaio. Agora vem a parte que o Time 7 de Konoha enfrenta seu arqui-rival. O mestre das cobras...Orochimaru!

Severino: - Oroxi... o quê? Tô com um mau pressentimento...

Orochimaru (Paulão): - SssssSssssSsssSssss

Yamato: - Ahmm... Seu diretor, desculpe atrapalhar o ensaio, mas esse aí não ta nada parecido com o Orochimaru. O Sai até que ficou engraçadinho... tá parecido.

Severino: - Engraçadinho é?

Diretor: - Sabe como é... o Paulão era o único ator disponível. Eu pedi pra ele emagrecer um pouco semana passada mas não adiantou muito. E ele é alérgico a pó de arroz. Então vai ser assim mesmo.

Naruto: - Entendi! É o Orochimaru usando Henge no Jutsu, dattebayo!

Diretor: - Rengue noq...? É isso mesmo! Podemos ensaiar?

Sakura: - Vamos logo por favor... pff

Diretor: - Beleza! Paulão, agora é akela cena que você mete o linguão no Sai. Ação!

Severino: - ÊPAAA! Tava demorando! Que que isso dotô? Tô aki na maior boa vontade, vestindo essa roupinha ridícula e o senhor vem com essa estória de linguão pra cima de mim?

Diretor: - Mas é o personagem dele Severino, o Mestre das cobras.

Severino: - Nada disso, sai pra lá com essas cobras e com esse linguão!

Diretor: - Tá bom Severino, tem que ser sempre como você quer né...

Severino: - Primeiro me disseram que eu ia fazer o papel de um ninja. Pensei q ia ser coisa de macho, espada e tal. Daí tô eu aki vestido de franguinha...

Diretor: - Tá bom Severino.

Severino: - E agora me aparece esse outro cheio de cobras e amor pra dar. O senhor tem algo com esse cara hein? Ele tá sempre por aki cortando meu barato e ...

Diretor: - CHEGAAAAA!

Naruto: - Capitão, nós não vamos perguntar pro Orochimaru aonde tá o Sasuke?

Yamato: - (...)

Diretor: - Paulão, depois a gente ensaia a sua parte ok?

OrochiPaulão: - Vai vendo hein...

Severino: - Que vai vendo o quê... sai fora ow!

Diretor: - Pronto Severino, ele jah foi embora. Podemos continuar agora?

Severino: - Aquele linguão perto de mim , me deu até arrepio!

Diretor: - Vamos ensaiar a parte que a Sakura cai da ponte quebrada. Daí você passa por ela e...

Severino: - Agarro!

Diretor: - Nada disso! Posso terminar de falar? Você passa por ela e ignora, segue em frente!

Severino: - Eu deixo ela cair?

Diretor: - Isso. Vamos lá! Todos prontos? Ação!

Sakura: - Ahhhhhh (caindo)

Severino: - Deixo cair uma ova! Vem cá meu tudo, meu anjinho, minha flor, minha ninjinha coisa mais fofa! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Yamato: Xiii, se ela bater nele, tá morto.

Diretor: - CORTAAAAA!

P.S. Nenhum animal se feriu na produção dessa obra de ficção. O mosquito esmagado na tela do meu monitor morreu de causas naturais.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Bom gente eu gostei demais, o Fabio é demais mesmo**

**Espero Rewiens (:**


End file.
